Affordable and reliable wireless communications modules are revolutionizing communications. These modules are the backbone of mobile telephone and mobile computing industries.
Except for the field of digital signage, the advertising industry has not incorporated wireless communications into its products. As cellular telephone technology has become widely available and widely used, marketers can take advantage of people's familiarity with cell phone technology to develop new ways of reaching their clients.
Thus, what is needed is a merchandising product that includes an auto-dial wireless cellular module, allowing the sender of the merchandising product or a third party to have a live interactive exchange with the user of the product upon the user's activation of the module, to receive texts/data/e-mail from the user of the module and to collect analytical information regarding the use of the product.